Brother From Another Mother
by bananagirl.97
Summary: A 14 year old Gina is distraught when her boyfriend dumps her for some other girl. Jake, being the noble hero that he thinks he is, steps in as her best friend to teach Gina's scumbag boyfriend a lesson. Unfortunately, this is Jake Peralta, so things don't necessarily go to plan... One-shot. Jake/Gina friendship fic from their youth.


**I binge watched a whole load of Brooklyn Nine- Nine, and though I absolutely adore the dynamic between pretty much everyone- I really like the brother x sister relationship between Jake and Gina. Especially since Andy Samberg and Chelsea Peretti did go to elementary school together like their characters. (: Anyway, this is my first fic for this fandom, but there will probably be loads more, because Jake x Amy are my lifeblood and I need to write some. Enjoy. Bg.97xx**

* * *

Jake looked around once more, as he stood outside on the school steps and sighed. He checked his watch. School had finished 15 minutes ago, and still there was no sign on Gina. Fed up of waiting, though a bit concerned by her non- appearance, Jake headed to his Nan's house without her.

When he rocked up outside the door, he could swear that he heard crying coming from inside. As quickly as he possibly could, Jake rifled through his rucksack to find his keys, concerned about his nana. When he got inside however, he was surprised to see that it was Gina sat on the sofa crying, and that his Nan was in the kitchen pouring her a cup of tea.

"Gina, what happened? Are you okay? I waited for you at school and you never showed."

"I'm… sorry… Jake," she spluttered out between sniffles. "I was too heartbroken to wait so I ran here as quick as I could."

"Heartbroken?" Jake's tone emitted confusion. "Did something happen with you and Freddie?"

"He was cheating on me, canoodling with that bitch Casey Lyman at the back of the movie theatre, and then I heard about it from Lisa who heard about it from Kat who heard about it from Bryan. So then I told Freddie- it was between me and Casey, he can't have both, and he chose her."

Jake deciphered Gina's cries as quickly as he could before sitting down on the couch next to her and awkwardly giving her shoulder a sympathetic rub. "I'm sorry Gina- that absolutely sucks."

"I know right! Why would he pick her when I'm so beautiful and perfect? I'm like a goddess and he picked the awkward chimpanzee from the zoo."

Jake snorted, but his face reverted back to as serious as he could make it when Gina's glare fell on him.

"Hey G, seriously, you don't need to worry. We're 14- there'll be plenty of other guys in the future. Way cooler and more attractive guys that Mr. Freddie Von Fartface."

She smiled at him in a way that was way more sincere than usual. "Thanks Jakey. You're the best."

They sat in silence for a minute as Nana gave Gina her drink, but as soon as she'd finished it, the young girl went back to crying. "It still hurts so bad though, you know."

Jake looked on at his friend and pulled her into a comforting hug, then his sadness turned into anger. This wasn't fair- his friend was crying over a guy who already had a new girl lined up before he even dumped Gina. He was an absolute tool and needed to be shown a lesson.

"Hey Gina, doesn't Freddie have basketball practice today?"

She nodded, not even pulling her face from the pillow which she'd shoved it into.

He rose from the couch, gaining Gina's attention with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing Peralta?"

"I'm going to go show that little dick a lesson," he said, oozing with confidence and adrenaline. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

An hour later, Jake returned without the confidence, without the adrenaline, but instead with a black eye.

"I thought you were going to go teach him a lesson!" Gina yelled exasperatedly.

"I was! I mean I kinda did?"

Gina rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, I ran to the basketball court where he and his phonies were practising, and then once they were done I stormed over to them- with my sleeves rolled up so I look tough, of course- and told him that I was really not happy with how much of an ass he was to you."

"And what did he say?"

"He said 'What'ya gonna do about it, Peralta?', and in response I punched him in the stomach."

Gina looked surprised as she waited for him to go on.

"And then as soon as he recovered he attacked my face with a basketball, hence the bruises. I did hit him for you though, Gina."

"Yeah, but you're a limp seabiscuit and he's a majestic shark- the odds were never in your favour Jakey!"

Jake crossed his arms across his chest and stood up tall. "Hey!- I went out of my way, and got a black eye, just to stand up for you, and now all you're going to, instead of saying thank you is to insult me?"

Shocked at his outburst, Gina froze. Moments later, Jake found himself engulfed in a hug, her little legs stood on tiptoes to throw her arms round his neck. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

"Thanks Jake. You're the best friend."

Jake scoffed. "Please, I'm way more than that."

"You're completely right. You're my brother from another mother."

"Fo'shizzle!" Jake exclaimed, a smug look on his face. His excitement was met with pure disgust.

"Never say that again Jake. You will never ever be cool enough for that kind of lingo."

He rolled his eyes and laughed as he pulled her in for one more hug. He was going to be there for her, for as long as he could be.

Around 10 years later when she was struggling to find work, Jake got her a job at the precinct.

When he was going to lose his apartment, Gina helped him out and bought it.

When Gina's Mom married Charles' Dad, he let Gina rant to him about all the wedding worries.

When Jake eventually got with Amy, Gina gave her the warning speech about hurting Jake.

When Amy and Jake had kids, although the eldest was promised as godchild to Charles, their second son had the craziest, danciest, most stylish godmother in all of New York.

Peralta and Linetti had each other's backs, and it turned out that they always would.

* * *

 **Yay! Fluffy friendship fic! :3 I hope you enjoyed it, but I'll only know if you review, so please do! Bg.97 xx**


End file.
